Forever Ended Too Soon
by thinkingofblue
Summary: Complete.
1. You

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere. SoN belongs to Tom W. Lynch and The-N.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 1: You**

Spencer's POV:

A part of me knew I didn't want to go in; I hadn't even stepped in the room for exactly a year. It just hurt too badly.

The room drew me in, inviting me gently, and I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I just couldn't resist. I was already hooked.

And that's exactly how I fell in love with her.

My feet blindly moved me to the old piano that was layered with dust. I felt a slight pleasant shiver go through my body as I hit the first key. On their own, my fingers found the exact notes to an achingly familiar song. The only song I knew how to play. The song she had so patiently taught me.

I felt my lips curl up just a little and my eyes prickle at the memory.

"_Yes, Mom, I'm fine. You guys should go, I think I'm going to stay home," I shouted through the door, warily climbing into bed. My parents and brothers were going were going out for dinner but tonight, I didn't feel like doing anything but curl up in my pajamas and read a book. _

_Sighing quietly, I ran my hand through my hair and put the book down. Who was I trying to kid? There was no way I could even attempt to read a book today._

_I can't believe I poured my heart out to her, and all she did was mumble something about the weather and leave me confused and heartbroken on her front porch. _

_I wish I just kept my stupid mouth shut. _

_Suddenly, light, peaceful music floated through her window; keys of a piano played softly and gently. A rich, beautiful voice soon joined the piano as I curiously headed for me window._

_**There's always something in the way  
**__**There's always something getting through,  
**__**It's not me,  
I**__**t's you  
**__**It's you.**_

_I smiled softly and shook my head as I saw Ashley singing soulfully while playing a piano._

_**And I find peace when I'm confused  
And I find hope when I'm let down  
Not in me,  
In you  
It's in you  
I hope to lose myself for good  
I hope to find it in the end  
Not in me,  
In you…**_

_I ran as fast as I could downstairs, almost tripping twice. When I made it outside, I slowly sat beside her on the piano bench, watching her fingers dance gracefully over the ivory keys. I shyly snuggled closer to her, closing my eyes and savoring her perfectly velvet voice. We sat there as the last note of the song rang out, hearing the crickets chirp and looking at anything but each other._

"_Ash." I finally breathed. "Switchfoot?"_

_Ashley grinned her famous nose-crinkling grin. "You love them." Her face got very solemn as she said, "I was going to sing Secondhand Serenade, but technically, then, it would be _Third_hand Serenade." _

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh a little at her lame attempt at a joke. A moment of slightly uncomfortable silence passed, while she nervously tapped the piano bench to an invisible rhythm._

"_Look, Spence, I'm really sorry," Ashley sighed and looked straight at me, chocolate eyes glowing brightly in the moonlight._

_I nodded, avoiding her gaze and taking sudden interest in my hands. _

"_It was just so… sudden, and you of all people know how I deal with things, by running away or drinking. I was just really shocked when you told me and it was just too good to be true. And I love you too, Spence, I've always have and always will. From the moment I found you." Ashley murmured sweetly. My heart nearly popped out of my chest. "Spencer, I hope you know that. And no matter what happens, I'll always be your friend first, lover second." My eyes lingered on her angelic face, knowing she was truly sincere. My whole body tingled, urging me forward. I cupped her face gently and kissed her. I could feel her sigh as her soft warm lips moved against mine, our tongues dancing and exploring each others mouths. I've always remembered that she tasted like vanilla and spices, with a hint of Ashley. I slowly pulled away and kissed her on the nose, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist._

"_It's ok, Ash… I forgive you. But there's something I have to know. How did you even get a piano outside my house?"_

_I could feel her smile and say, "I have connections."_

"_So… Aiden?"_

"_Yup."_

_I smiled and shook my head. "You're just amazing."_

_She smirked playfully. "I know."_

_And even later, when I was curled up in her arms and almost asleep, I heard her murmur quietly, as if she wasn't sure I was listening._

"_Spence," there was a slight pause. "I meant everything I said."_

_I waited, watching her perfect silhouette, listening to her even breathing._

"_I know."_

The tears were freely falling from my selfish eyes and onto the ancient piano.

I had truly believed she meant every word she said. And maybe she really did mean it at the time. But that was then, when we were young and foolish.

Or more specifically; when _I _was young and foolish.

I'm sure we've both changed. But I hope she still is the thoughtful Ashley that would bring an apple for me everyday at lunch, and the same gentle Ashley that would hold me tight and sing to me during the heavy thunderstorms that reminded me of my dad. I still hope that she's the same carefree Ashley that could make me laugh with any lame joke she said, and the adorable childish Ashley that would cry every time she watched _The Muppets' Christmas Carol_.

And I pray to God that she is still the loving Ashley, who had promised me forever.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! (Well sort of...) Today's my birthday and I'm officially 16! Well uh about today. Everyone kinda forgot about it so my dad made me shovel the driveway. I'm dead serious. How lame is that?! Ok anyway, sorry this is sort of short, I already wrote a couple more chapters and I'll probably load the 2nd one up by the end of this week or something... So tell me what you think, I love getting your reviews! Oh and if you didn't figure it out already, the song is You by Switchfoot. Leave me some love (or hate)! :]**


	2. Jolly Ranchers and Chuck Taylors

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere. **

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 2: Jolly Ranchers and Chuck Taylors**

Ashley's POV:

As I headed back towards my room, I threw open the closet doors and searched for my bag of Jolly Ranchers. Ripping the bag open, I popped the first red one I could find in my mouth. I never even wanted to leave my room today, and just stay in my pajamas, but Kyla made sure I ate and wasn't doing something I would regret later. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Kyla, but it's a little too late for doing things I didn't regret.

I immediately sunk down to the floor, as the familiar sharp cherry taste made my mouth water and my eyes well up. It was plainly amazing how one little piece of candy could be so sweet and so melancholy all at once. I sat on the floor of my closet thinking and lightly running my tongue over the bumps of the Jolly Rancher, thinking of the memories flooding through my mind.

"_Ash, why do you only eat the red ones?"_

"_Spence, I told you, I'm allergic to the other ones," I lied rather blatantly._

_Spencer laughed a little, obviously catching my lie and snuggling closer to me. "Yeah right. The only things you're allergic to are school and country music." _

_She knew me too well._

_I sighed. "I'd tell you, but you would laugh."_

"_No I won't Ashy, pinky promise." Spencer tilted her head and gave me the biggest puppy dog face ever. _

_I sighed again but met Spencer's pinky. "Oh Spencey, why do you always have to pull out the big guns?" I whined playfully._

_Spencer smiled her sweet and innocent smile that always managed to make me melt. "Because it works," she told me truthfully._

_I stuck out my tongue and absentmindedly fingered her jaw line. "Well I only eat them because… they remind me of you." The last words came out almost inaudibly, barely a whisper. _

_And it was true. It was always true. It wasn't just that Spencer always smelt as sweet as cherries; I loved how I could always feel just a slight trace of Spencer on my clothes and my room, even when she was gone—just like how the red Jolly Ranchers always left my lips a little colored after. But of course I couldn't tell Spencer that, I had no idea how. _

_Spencer let out a small chuckle and my face flushed as I felt immediately stupid. "Spencer, you promised you weren't going to laugh!"_

_Spencer immediately stopped. "Oh Ash, I wasn't laughing at you," she said, resting her head in the crook of my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist. My heart pounded hard against my chest as I numbly felt Spencer's lips graze the corner of my mouth. "Ash," she whispered, her sweet breath tickling my cheek, "that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."_

That was when we were only friends, and nothing more than just Spencer and Ashley. Best Friends Forever. Our relationship was complicated; we were closer than normal friends but not quite there. In short, I relied on her too much for my own good, and it just made it harder.

But that was three years ago.

Three years of just getting by and not fully living. Sure, my heart was still beating and my lungs were working, but my face hadn't worn a genuine smile since three years ago. My eyes hadn't twinkled and the butterflies in my stomach were finally freed.

I tried to move on, but I couldn't. I even got a girlfriend. Meghan. Meghan with her blond hair and green-blue eyes. She reminded me of Spencer. But of course no one could replace Spencer. It was impossible. It was just like replacing the sun with a desk lamp.

No one could replace the little things that Spencer did, like how she could always make me smile by saying the littlest things, or how her hand would always find its way into mine on its own. No one ever would.

I wonder how she's doing right now. I wonder if Spencer is seeing someone else, and felt as remorse clutched my heart painfully. I wonder if she even remembered today; if she regretted it as much as I did.

But most of all, I wonder if Spencer missed me like I missed her.

As the Jolly Rancher wore down and disappeared, I unwrapped another and popped it in my mouth. I repeated this over and over again, until my lips were chapped and all the apple ones were gone. Frustrated, I threw the rest of the bag in the trash and curled up in a ball, still in my closet, silent sobs raking through my body. I don't know how long I lay there, but after a while, I heard the door quietly click open.

Sighing sadly, Kyla walked into my room and carried me to the bed, gently placing a kiss on my forehead.

As the door clicked shut, I quickly tumbled into a dark and troubled sleep.

* * *

"Ash, I know you're hurt and all but you've been lying there for five days. You need go get up and eat or something." Kyla gently shook me.

I stared blankly at her and remained silent.

"Come on, Ash, we have the anniversary party in a month and we don't have half the things we need! We haven't even gotten fitted for our dresses yet. Don't you at least want our dead father's party to be decent?" Kyla demanded.

"What's the point?" I whispered. "It's just one more chance to remind me of the many things I miss the most in my life."

Kyla stood there, silently shaking her head.

"Ashley, what's wrong with you? I'm just trying to help. You're not eating anything, you're ignoring Aiden and Meghan, and you're slowly wasting your life in this room. You need to stop pining for your past and wake up. You have a beautiful girlfriend; a best friend that always knows how to make you laugh, and people who care about you." Kyla paused, her voice cracking slightly.

Alarmed, I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist. For the first time in weeks, I noticed that she had gotten a lot thinner and less bubbly. There were bags under her tired eyes and her whole tiny body seemed to sag with an invisible weight. "Oh Ky, please don't cry."

"Ash," she sighed, "I'm not going to cry, I just don't know what to do, and neither does Meg. I'm so worried about you."

"There's nothing to be worried about, Ky, I'm fine again, really." Kyla looked at me uncertainly. I stood up and threw a shirt over my head. "See, Ky? I'm getting dressed. And after I get some food, how about we go get fitted for our dresses?"

She nodded, smiling a little. Hugging me, she said, "That would be great."

I took out my cell phone and checked my voicemail. Four were from Meghan, and two were from Aiden. I clicked on Aiden's message first.

"_Ash, I know you're hurting really bad right now and…" _There was a slight pause and a slightly muffled "Shhh! Not now, Brad!" He cleared his throat and continued, _"I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm just a phone call away, sugar." _

I almost smiled at the sound of Aiden's cheerful voice. As the next message rolled, it was once again Aiden.

"_Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you that you left your sweatshirt at my house." _A deep voice came from the background. _"But Bradley's getting a little too attached to it…" _Aiden laughed and got serious again. _"I really hope you're doing alright."_

_Beep._

"_Hey… Ash, I hope you're feeling better." _I could tell Meghan was nervously biting her lip. _"Um… I'm sorry I called a lot, it's just… I'm really worried about you…Ash, I'm always here if you need me."_

I shut my phone off and sank back on my bed. That message just left me feeling a lot worse.

I hate how much Meghan cares about me, no matter I shut her out, bitch at her, and take my anger out on her, she never leaves me, or even loses her cool. But it just makes it harder, you know? Because one day, I know that I'm going to have to break up with her, and I just don't want her to have to go through that just because I was too selfish to care about anyone but myself. As I slipped on my beat up pair of Converse, another memory involuntarily flashed before my eyes.

"_Come on, Chuck, we're going out."_

"_Chuck?" Spencer questioned quietly._

"_Hey, it's not like I forced you to get all the Chuck Taylors ever made. Now come on, Spence, before it gets too dark to see," I retorted teasingly, pulling gently at her arm._

_Spencer sighed softly. "Why are you even bothering with me? I barely even know you."_

_I shook my head. "And that's why." I looked away from her, threatening tears prickling my eyes. "Spence, I don't think I told you this before but, I don't have a dad either." Lightly touching her wrist, I tried to smile and said, "Us dad-less kids have got to stick together." _

_Spencer bit her lip and nodded, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly. Without a word, she took my hand and followed me to the car. _

**A/N: I know this isn't too exciting right now, but it'll pick up soon, I promise. Stick with me and give it a try? Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! :] **


	3. Your Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 3: Your Guardian Angel**

Ashley's POV

_When I first met Spencer, I was with Aiden and Kyla at Ego. All of a sudden, a loud clap of thunder rang, followed by a blood curdling scream. I ran into the bathroom and I saw a girl, about my age, with golden blond hair. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was whimpering on the floor. I touched her arm lightly, and asked her if she was ok. Her eyes snapped open, looking like a deer caught in headlights. And god, were they beautiful. Like the sky on a summer day. She tried to tell me she was fine, but there was no way she was. Another rumble of thunder proved my point. She squirmed as if she was in pain; her eyes were silently screaming. I held her in my arms, soothingly singing lullabies into her ear until she quieted down a bit._

"_Why are you still here?" she murmured. The question made my heart twinge with sadness, as if everyone had left her before. _

_But good question. Why was I still there? I didn't even know her name for God's sake! But there was something about her. She looked like a child lost in the world. No… she looked like a broken angel, thrown mercilessly from heaven. She needed comfort. _

"_Do you want me to leave?" I asked her softly._

_It was a while before she spoke. "No," she whispered faintly, before the alcohol took effect and made her faint. I sighed and gently pulled her into my arms. She was definitely lighter than a normal 14 year old should be._

"_Oh my god! Spencer?!" a pretty African American girl shrieked worriedly. She quickly apologized to the guy she was dancing with and ran up to me._

_So her name was Spencer… it's certainly different. _

_I like it._

"_I found her crying in the bathroom, and she just suddenly blacked out." I explained, looking down at Spencer's angelic face. _

_The girl shook her head sadly. "It only happens when the thunderstorms get really bad."_

_I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion._

_The girl sighed. "Well, I should really get her home now. Poor girl doesn't have anyone that truly cares about her." As she reached out for Spencer, I instinctively backed up a little. It was like something told me too._

"_No, it's fine… I'll take care of her." I heard myself say. _

_The girl examined me slowly, hand still extended; the strong gaze of her ebony eyes making me feel somewhat uncomfortable. _

_Then, she unfroze and gave me a slight nod. "Thank you. By the way, my name is Chelsea, and my number's in her phone if you need me."_

"_Ok. And I'm Ashley," I stated, nervously shuffling my feet._

_Chelsea gave me another nod and a small smile before she started walking away. She suddenly stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Ashley?"_

"_Yeah?" I asked, surprised._

"_Please_ _don't give up on her," she said cryptically, I watched in silence as she disappeared into the crowd. _

_I've always wondered what she meant. _

_I shook my head and looked for Aiden._ "_Hey Aid, can you help me please?"_

_His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw Spencer in my arms, and he politely excused himself from the boy he was dancing with by kissing his cheek._

"_Um_ _Ash… there's a girl in your arms." _

_I suppressed an eye roll._ "_Yes, Aid, her name is_ _Spencer. Now please, can you help me bring her to the car?" I said hurriedly. She might be lighter than an average 14 year old should be, but I am no Chuck Norris._

_Aiden nodded and gingerly scooped her into his arms. Once we reached the car, I took Spencer back and carefully placing her in the front seat and pulling the seatbelt over her. _

_He pats my shoulder lightly and climbs into the car._

_When we reached my house, Aiden hopped out of the car and helped me bring Spencer into my bedroom. _

"_Thanks, Aid. You should go back to Ego, I feel bad for interrupting your night," I apologized. _

_He grinned and quickly kissed my cheek. "It's no big, what are friends for? And don't worry about Ky, I'll make sure she doesn't get too drunk." With a final wink, he was gone. _

_I turned back to Spencer, who had curled up into a ball near the corner of my bed, still fully clothed. I changed into a tank top and boxers, getting her a pair too. I bit my lip and turned away as my shaking hands quickly and gently pulled her shirt over her head. She stirred slightly as I slipped the pair of boxers on her, and I flinched, breathing a sigh of relief as her eyes remained closed. I carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and walked to the door. I stopped when I heard a slight whimper. _

"_No…please…" _

_Surprised, I turned around, but she was still curled up and asleep. Her cheeks were covered in fresh tears and her calm and peaceful face was once again contorted in a tortured grimace. I bit my lip and looked at her again; torn between doing what I wanted, or risking what I might need the most._

_I sighed and climbed in beside her, tentatively wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. She gasped quietly and snuggled deeper into me. I absentmindedly placed a gentle kiss on her temple before shaking off my thoughts and treading into a deep serene slumber. _

_It was the best sleep I had in a while. Too bad she was probably going to hate me in the morning. _

I smiled a little, as the memories flooded right in front of my eyes.

But before long, I suddenly felt disgusted with myself. I was a filthy monster, thinking about my ex-girlfriend while my current girlfriend lies in bed sleeping beside me, her arm draped lazily across my sticky stomach, and her head on top of my bare chest.

Meghan's all I could ever want. Beautiful, smart, funny, the list goes on. But she's just not Spencer. Her eyes don't twinkle the same way when I tease her, her lips don't curl up right when she's smirking. But she loves me. She loves me even though I don't deserve it. I unconsciously felt tears slip through my eyes, but it didn't bother me anymore. It used to. When my own dad died, I used to hate myself for being such a little sissy and crying almost every night, even when I shouldn't. I mean really? I should be happy, I live in a mansion, have a beautiful girlfriend, and making a living out of what I love to do.

Everyone's hopes and dreams.

I know how many people would give up everything to have my life, but I would give up everything to have theirs. It's just so complicated. I can never be fully satisfied and happy without her. I can never live in the present, almost always dwelling on my past.

I am a filthy, horrible beast smitten with someone who would never love me back.

Maybe that's why Spencer left me.

**A/N: The song that inspired the name of this chapter is Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I know it's kinda short, but I promise the next one's going to be longer and up this week. :] The next chapter sort of kicks off the whole thing, and will get it exciting? Lol. I can only hope.**

**I hope I'm doing ok. Reviews would be amazing:]**


	4. Ralph David from Pink Poison?

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 4: Ralph David from Pink Poison?**

Spencer's POV:

When people look at me, they think I'm the perfect poster child with my blond hair and blue eyes, and my straight A's. But that's probably the only straight thing about me. Well, unless you count my hair too.

My life is screwed up.

I've made more mistakes and regrets in my 20 years of life than a normal person would have in a lifetime.

Don't believe me?

Well, I killed my own father.

And I've never forgiven myself. But at the same time, I gained something… good.

I sound like a sick and twisted person, don't I? But before you judge, hear me out.

It all started in that fateful day, when I was in the 9th grade.

"_Dad, can you please take me to the CD signing?" I begged him for the fifth time._

"_Spence, I'm sorry but it's thundering out and the roads are very slippery. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_Pretty please, Dad? They're only here for one day and… Please?" My little freshman brain couldn't think of any more reasons, so I gave him my best puppy dog eyes._

_He sighed and thought about the eyes he fell in love with. "Alright, pumpkin. But just 'cause you're so damn cute." He smiled and his eyes do that crinkling thing that I love._

_When we finally make it to the bookstore, he kissed my head and told me he was getting some coffee down the street, and told me to wait for him inside once I was done._

_And I waited. And waited. And waited. _

_Finally, I got a little anxious and called his cell phone. No answer. He always answers his cell phone. Forget anxious, I was full-blown worried. I ran out to the sidewalk, blindly running, clutching my cell phone in my hand and dialing. Still, no one picked up. I heard wailing sirens, becoming less distant by the minute, and when I finally turned the corner, I saw him. He was spread across a stretcher, our car in flames and tangled with another, and little droplets of water flying everywhere from the angry hoses of the firemen. My cell phone dropped with a weak clank. And then I fainted; God had taken pity on me._

_And when I woke up, he was gone. They told me some drunken man was talking on his cell phone and didn't see my dad's blinker on, and didn't stop in time. He was dead before he made it to the hospital. They both were. _

_The wake was torture. For two hours, they made me stare at my dead father. His face was contorted in somewhat of a peaceful grimace. And his eyes were mocking me. Empty, staring, pleading, asking. Filling me with so much dread and remorse, it was all I could do to not burst out screaming. My hands clutched the chair, but I refused to cry. The worst part of it all was when people who I've never met in my life, came up to me and apologized. I was furious and bitter. How could they be sorry for me? How could they even begin to understand? After all, they didn't kill their own father. They viewed me as 'the poor little who lost her father', pity coating every word that came out from their mouths. It made me sick. I couldn't take it anymore, this place was far worse than hell. _

_So I ran. I ran from the church and frantically tried to find somewhere that wasn't overflowed with people. I found an empty field, lonely and isolated from everything else. I felt a sense of tranquility as I breathed the fresh air in. But as I exhaled, rage and sorrow replaced peace. I screamed and tore off my black headband my mother forced me to wear, and threw it as hard as I could, watching it disappear into the tall reedy grass. I sank to my knees, defeated. And all the emotions from earlier that I held in, flooded and leaked out of my eyes in the form of harsh, salty tears. I curled up in a pathetic little ball, thinking of nothing, and everything itself. People always told me that I was weak. And it'd true. When the world hits me, I take the easiest way out. I run away. It must have been an hour, before I unconsciously heard Glen's voice, calling my name. I didn't budge one bit, but at the end, he found me—and it only took him a few minutes._

_Without a word, he scooped me up into his arms and wrapped his coat around me and took me home._

I was angry.

You wouldn't even believe how angry and selfish I was.

I was livid with my mother, who had not even shed a tear during his funeral, and for moving on so quickly and getting a new boyfriend. I was even angry at _him_, for leaving me alone in the world with my mother, for breaking his promise that he would always be there for me. But I was angry with myself the most, for being so stupid and angry and unforgiving all the time.

So you're probably wondering. What did I gain? I'm about to tell you right now. And I owe it all to Chelsea, who made me go to Ego with her friends, two months later.

"_Come on, girl, it'll be fun. And you need to get back out there; you've been moping for two months! If you don't stop, you might as well have tears tattooed on your cheeks."_

_I sighed. If anyone else had said that to me, I would have gotten really angry and punch them. Maybe. But Chelsea was Chelsea, and she was like a sister to me. _

"_Alright Chels, but only for an hour or two," I caved reluctantly. She squealed and began applying makeup on me and dressing me up. A little while later, we were in the club with all her friends. Pretty soon, they all left except for Chelsea to dance, although she had some guy eying her up all night. _

"_Chels, just go dance with him, you guys have been eye-fucking each other the whole time," I said._

"_No, Spence, I can't ditch—" she started to protest like the loyal friend she was. _

"_Go on, Chels, I think I'm going to freshen up a little in the bathroom, ok?" _

"_Thanks Spence, I love you! And if you need anything, just call!" she was gone in a flash. _

_I stumbled to the bathroom and sat in the corner, listening to my iPod and trying to escape the world. But then, a deep rumble of thunder shattered my serenity. I gritted my teeth and turned the volume louder. The music was blasting in my ears and I was drunk as anything, but I couldn't tune out the pictures forming in my head. It was the same every time. I would see myself, as a worried, younger version, running around blindly past oblivious people. Their faces were blank and vacant of emotion. Our car burns up into flames before my very eyes and my dad's smiling face is etched in the middle. _

_My forehead was coated with cold sweat, and I jumped as I felt a cool hand lightly touch my arm._

"_Hey, are you ok there?" a musical voice questioned, sounding genuinely concerned. My eyes snapped open to see a gorgeous young brunette, her golden brown eyes sparkling worriedly and her delicate eyebrows furrowed. I made no reply for a while, just staring at this beautiful creature in front of me who seemed almost too perfect to be real. _

"_I'm fine." I finally mumbled, tearing my eyes away from her._

_She shook her head disbelievingly, making her chocolate brown curls bounce slightly. "No you aren't. You were screaming like you were getting burned in hell."_

_And I didn't even realize it. I guess that's also how I ended up on the floor. I was silent again, quietly studying her every move. I shuddered and jumped as another crackle of thunder rang shook the ground. My whole body trembled as tears slid down my cheeks uncontrollably. I hated crying in front of other people. Unconsciously, I felt her wrap herself around my body and was immediately soothed by her cool arms, like aloe on a burn. I cried into her, until her thin t-shirt was soaked with my tears. She whispered and sang gently into my ears until I calmed down._

"_Why are you still here?" I murmured, shocked at the cracked voice that did not at all resemble my own._

_She hesitated, and stiffened a little before relaxing again and stroking my tangled hair. "Do you want me to leave?" _

_Her question took me by surprise, and this girl was chock full of them. It felt so right to be with her, and comforting to feel her gentle touch on my skin. And I needed her._

_I whispered the truth, "No." And that's all I remember, before my eyes snapped shut._

_When I woke up, I found myself in a huge cozy bed, in a huge cozy room. My clothes were neatly folded in a pile near the door. A small wave of panic washed over me as I desperately tried to remember what had happened. I cursed in pain as a dull throbbing ache went through my head. Slowly, I made my way to the door and opening it quietly, hearing voices echo off the walls. _

"—_ruined your night, I promise I'll make it up to you," a light, musical voice apologized._

"_Honey, it's fine, Bradley understood," a deep male voice reassured._

"_Wow._ Y_ou sure know how to pick them, Aid." _

_I tiptoed forward, hiding behind the wall and peeking my head out just a little. There was a two people sitting at the table, a guy and a girl. The girl's back was to me, her long curls falling gracefully over her shoulders, bare sun-kissed legs absently tapping against the wooden counter. The guy she was talking to looked hot enough to be a model. His raven colored hair was tossed to perfection, and his teeth were shining white chicklets. Suddenly, his sparkling green eyes landed on mine, scanning me over and giving me a wink._

_"From the looks of it, so do you,__" he responded, wiggling his eyebrows. _

_The girl turned around, following his gaze as her topaz eyes lit up. Quickly standing, she gave me a wide grin and said almost shyly, "Hey, I hope you're feeling better."_

_My eyebrows furrowed when it hit me. It was like girl from last night. _

"_Thanks, I'm feeling much better, I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name…" My lips formed a smile. She gently smiled back and remained silent._

_The guy smirked and cleared his throat, causing her to flinch slightly and blush. "Well since someone has decided to leave us," he said pointedly, "her name is Ashley Davies, and I'm Aiden Dennison."_

_I shook his hand and said, "I'm Spencer Carlin." _

"_Would you like some pancakes?" Ashley abruptly asked, still blushing furiously. _

_I nodded while Aiden shook his head and smiled smugly._

_They watched me while I ate, sending each other secret glances and confusing expressions everytime I moved. Nervously taking a bite, I asked, "So… how long have you two been together?"_

_Aiden suddenly choked on his water and started coughing._

"_Aiden? My boyfriend?" Ashley laughed. "No, no, no. That would just…" She shuddered a little. "And besides we're both about as straight as a circle. Although, I'm sad to say that we do have a teeny tiny dating history. I think it lasted about what? 2 months?" She looked at Aiden who had almost recovered from his little coughing fit._

_Aiden chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, and I think we hugged like once the whole time."_

"_It's quite sad actually."_

_I laughed softly, somewhat unexplainably relieved. I gave her another small but genuine smile, silently thanking her for everything. She grinned back. Nose crinkling cutely, she nodded her head slightly like she truly understood._

It was on that night, I learned to forgive my dad, even though he left me when I needed him the most, I'd like to think that he sacrificed himself, to give me someone who I needed and could trust my life with, because she _is_ my life. Broken up or together, she'll be in my heart forever.

"Carlin!" I groaned inwardly at the sound of the shrill voice. She sounds smugger than normal, which means, she has something up her sleeve. And it's not good either.

"Yes, Michelle?" I mumbled quietly. "I'm still working on the project." I quickly shifted through the papers on my desk and plugged the video camera into my computer.

"Screw the project, I have a new project for you, and it's really important, so you'd better not mess it up," she warned, pointing her finger threatening at me.

I nodded, waiting for her to go on.

"A famous rock star's band is having an anniversary party or something in a month. I need you to get your little camera and get interviews from his family to see how they feel and blah blah blah, all the usual emotional junk." My boss rolled her eyes.

Hmm. Seems easy enough.

"Ok, I'll do it… but who's it for?" I asked curiously, thinking it was just for another washed up junkie.

"Hmm?" Michelle bit her nails impatiently and played with her hair. "Oh. It's for that guy from Pink Poison or whatever that died a couple of years ago. I think his name was Ralph David?" She idly shrugged her shoulders and went back to her nails.

Pink Poison? Ralph David? Why does that sound so familiar?

Then it suddenly hit me.

Like physically made me fall back onto my chair, as if an invisible wave wiped me out.

Raife Davies from Purple Venom.

Ashley's dad.

**A/N: Cue dramatic music... Lol. Tell me what you think! If you want... Please? :]**

**P.S. Super special shout out to** **BrEaKiNg HaZeL:** **Wow. Your comment kind of took me by surprise, and I'm totally flattered that you like my writing. I never thought I'd see the day when someone would say I have talent. Lol. Shows how cool I am. :] Anyway, thank you soo much. You are too sweet:]**

**And thanks to all the others who reviewed and put my story on alert! I love you all:]**


	5. All We Are

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Of Nowhere.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 5: All We Are**

Spencer's POV:

"No."

"What?! Carlin, what did you just say to me?" Michelle demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I said no."

"Oh no you didn't!"

"I'm sorry but I can't… it's kind of personal," I said, biting my lip.

"Oh really? Care to explain?"

I shook my head, but it was too late, painful memories already came alive before my eyes.

"_Hey." I shuddered when her voice , feeling two hands wrap around me and a soft cheek pressing against mine. "How's my little Chuck doing?" She gently kissed my lips._

"_Fine," I said stoically, trying not to shake. Every part of how my mom reacted today was scaring the hell out of me. If that was what she thought of our new gay neighbors, I was petrified to think about how she would take the idea of me and Ashley._

_She cupped my face and looked at me, warm chocolate eyes worriedly searching my face. "What's wrong, Spence?"_

_I shook my head as tears flooded my eyes._

"_Oh Spence…please don't cry." She wiped my tears away gently._

_I pulled away reluctantly._

"_No Ash…" I whispered. "I can't be with you anymore."_

_Her face fell to the floor, taking my heart along with it._

"_What? But, Spence… why?" she whispered brokenly._

"_Ash, we could never be. I can't stand another day pretending to be someone who I'm not."_

_She looked at me with her tear filled eyes and said, "Then tell your mom Spencer, tell her about us."_

"_That's exactly what I can't do, Ash," I murmured sadly. "Don't you get it? No matter how hard we try, it could never work out. Because the moment my mom and Ben find out, they'll disown me, and I could never live through that, Ash. Even though they're not the most caring family in the world, and far from being perfect, they're the only family I have left."_

_Ashley shook her head stubbornly. "No, Spence, you have me. You have me, Kyla, and Aiden. We'll get through this together, and we won't let anything happen to you." Her voice crackled as she desperately tried to promise. "Please, Spencer, don't do this to me. I need you Spence, I love you. You're _my_ only family." Frantically covering me with her arms, she held on tightly. I slowly pulled away and took her hands, tilting her head and looking into her heartbreakingly dejected eyes through my own tear stained vision. _

"_Ashley, you know I'll always love you, we just can't… be together anymore. But we can still be best friends, right?"_

_She remained silent, eyes on the floor. Each second was killing me, stabbing an invisible knife through my body. I knew we shouldn't be together, but I don't think I could live without her in my life. Finally, she gave me the tiniest head shake._

"_Spence, I know that we're supposed to be friends first but I just can't help it. Spencer, I'm in so love with you." She laid her hand on my cheek. "Please," she begged pleadingly, "I'll stop if you just tell me that you don't feel the same."_

"_Oh Ash…" I breathed, grabbing her hand. "I… can't." I looked away, not wanting to see her crestfallen face._

_She slowly took my face into her shaking hands. Very softly, her lips touch mine, giving me one last tender kiss. "Then I don't think I could be your friend anymore." With one last look in my eyes, she turned and headed for the door, quietly walking down the driveway and out of my life._

_I finally collapse on my bed, clutching my pillow. My heart pounded dully, but in deep, forceful throbs, shaking all the moisture out of my eyes and the life left inside me. _

_Now I know why they call it heartache._

"Look, please, any project but that one. I can't do it," I pleaded, trying not to think about it. "Why don't you put Josh on the job?"

She scoffed. "Yeah right, a blind girl with no feet could film better than him."

Huh? I shook my head again quickly. "Ok then, how about Rosie?"

"Rosie? Isn't she still in a wheelchair after that train episode?" she asked.

"Wow… really? Well… she can still hold a camera right?"

She shot me a look. "Are you for real, Carlin?"

I sighed. "Please, Michelle, just _please_ find another person for the job. It's not like I'm that good anyway."

"You can't be serious," she said, exasperated. "Have you ever wondered why you were the only person under the age 30 to work here? You're really talented, Carlin. That's why I'm picking you to do the documentary, and that's why you're going to do it. I'll have your arrangements ready for tomorrow." With one last flick of her hair, she was out of the office.

I knew there was no chance I could get out of this. When Michelle makes up her mind, everything might as well be set in stone.

Look's like I'm going back to L.A.

* * *

I immediately headed into the kitchen once I reached my apartment. Grabbing a water bottle, I flop on the couch and switch the TV on.

"Heya Spence," a voice called, followed by the quiet click of the door shutting. "I brought take out!"

I scoot over on the couch and smiled tiredly. "Thanks, Carmen. Looks delicious," I said halfheartedly.

"Something wrong, Spencer?" Carmen asked, putting down her moo shu pork.

"Hmm? No, nothing's wrong, I just got a new film project, and I'll have to go to L.A. for a while."

Carmen slowly nodded. "I see. So you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Not much time, huh? Michelle wants me to get there as soon as possible though," I said miserably.

She picked up her bottle of coke and took a sip. "Oh come on, your mom can't be that bad, can she? What's the worst that can happen if you're in L.A. for a couple of weeks?"

If only she knew.

"My mom _is _that bad. Why do you think I moved out?"

She pretended to think. "Gee, I've always thought it was because Glen smelt like ass," she said sarcastically.

"Carmen, I'm serious. I really don't want to go back. The reason I moved here wasn't just because of my mom." I said, exasperated. "Look, I came here for a new start and to move on. Going back to L.A. is the last thing I want to do."

"Oh Spence, come here." I hugged her back as she spoke. "Spencer, I know you don't want to go back, but you can't keep running away from your fears. Trust me, I've tried too many times." She laughed and patted my back. "But if you ever need anything or just someone to talk to, I'm just a couple of cities away."

"Thanks, Carmen," I whispered. Giving her a half smile I gesture upstairs and said, "I think I should get some sleep for tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Goodnight, Spencer."

I quickly brushed my teeth and threw my pajamas on, slipping between the cold sheets that were just another thing I had gotten used to. Minutes and hours passed by, and I tossed and turned in my bed, hearing the muffled noises of Carmen watching old action movies. No matter what I did I couldn't sleep, or stop worrying.

What would my mom think about the project? And Ben? How about Glen and Chelsea? Would they let me interview them? Would Kyla and Aiden even speak to me?

I wonder if Ashley hates me.

Who am I kidding? Of course she does. I would hate me too.

But maybe I'll see John again. He's probably the only person who doesn't hate me. Still, like everything else I left behind, I didn't make much of an effort to stay in touch with him. Much like Aiden is to Ashley, he made me realize who I am, and I love him for that. I truly owe him everything.

_I heard her stumbling into my room, and I moved over wordlessly as she climbed in beside me. Her hot body molded into mine, and her breath washed over my face, reeking of alcohol. It was the thi__rd__ time this week. _

"_Ash, you have to stop doing this to yourself," I whispered, brushing a curl out of her face and pressing my lips lightly onto her cheek._

_She never answered, but I knew she wasn't asleep._

_It was that day that I realized I was in love with her, when John came to pick me up for our date._

"_Hello, Spencer?" a deep voice and a knock shook me from my dreams._

"_John?" I groggily said, as I made no attempt to untangle my body from Ashley's. _

"_Oh, sorry, I didn't know… uh… your front door was open…" he trailed off, looking at his feet._

"_No I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late."_

"_I'll just uh wait in the living room then." Without making eye contact, he gestured outside and quickly backed out of the room._

_I quickly throw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, running my fingers though my unruly hair. _

"_Spence?" _

"_I'm right here, Ash," I answered, slipping on a pair of Converse._

"_Don't leave me, Spence," Ashley pouted, pulling me closer. "What am I supposed to do when you're gone?"_

_I smiled at her cuteness. "You could always invite Kyla over and help her with her plans to 'save the world one homeless person at a time,'" I suggested. _

_Ashley groaned. "Yeah right. Last time that happened, Kyla brought home some old creeper and an hour later, I found him in my room with my mascara and waffle iron."_

_I laughed. "Aww, Ash, I promise I won't be gone for that long, we're just going to get some coffee."_

"_You better not be." She kissed my cheek and playfully slapped my butt. "Now go have fun with your man."_

_Laughing, I shook my head and stepped out the door. _

"_Ready to go?" I asked John brightly. He nodded and smiled a little, tentatively taking my hand in his as we headed for Bean's Coffee House._

"_So…" He dragged the word out, looking at his hands. His cheeks still had a quiet blush to them. "Nice weather we're having," he said bluntly._

_I almost coughed up my coffee laughing. "Oh John, I would have expected you of all people to come up with a better line than that," I teased. "Is there something wrong? You're not usually this quiet."_

"_What? No, nothing's wrong." He continued to sip his coffee quietly. "You seem a little tired, though. Did I… did I come too early?" _

"_Oh no, of course not, I was just taking care of Ash. She's been going through a rough time lately."_

_He nodded understandingly and we sat in silence._

"_This is a pretty nice coffee place," I said awkwardly._

_John made no response, only shifting uneasily in his chair._

"_Um… well I think I'm—"_

"_Do you love her?" he suddenly blurted out, blushing furiously._

_I was confused and a little scared. "Huh? Love who?"_

"_Her. Ashley."_

_I laughed with relief. "Ash? Yeah of course I love her, she's my best friend."_

"_No, I meant… do you… are you…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, it's just this morning… I just…" he started to ramble. _

"_Oh no, it's fine, I get it. We are really close, but no, not like together or anything." I said, smiling somewhat feeling unexplainable. "No, she's more like my teddy bear, I guess. I love her, just not… in that way." Does that even make sense? I was really confused now._

_John however, seemed to think it made complete sense and nodded. Eagerly, he started saying something about food or baseball, and I knew he was back to normal, and I was relieved. No wonder why he was acting strange. He saw us in one of our most intimate moments, where nothing in the world matters._

_I absently nodded and smiled as he told me stories of his family and halfheartedly kissed him back as his rough lips grazed mine. He told me he would like to take me out again, and with a final hug I closed the door._

_Ashley pounced on me the moment I walked in, flinging her arms around me. My whole body tingled as she smiled at me and said she missed me._

_I knew at that moment, that I was in love with her. _

**A/N: Hey guys, it's**** been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay, I've been soo busy with midterms and such. You know how it is:] This chapter is a sort of unedited, because I just wanted to get it out there for you guys and sorry if the flashbacks are getting a bit confusing and about the constantly changing summaries. Oh and the song that I used for the title is called All We Are by One Republic. It's pretty amazing. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated:]**


	6. Birdbaths and Carnations

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 6: Birdbaths and Carnations**

Spencer's POV:

I tipped my taxi driver as he pulled into the driveway of my old house.

Hmm… I see mom still kept that dreaded birdbath. Spencer, focus!

Pulling my suitcases from the trunk, I trudged up the stairs.

Ok. Take a deep breath. You can do this.

Slowly I lifted my hand, but just before it made contact the door opened and revealed my mom.

Damn! I still can't figure out how she does that.

"Spencer!" she shrieked, trapping me into a strangling hug.

"…Hi Mom," I gasped.

"Hey there, kiddo," Ben greeted, awkwardly ruffling my hair.

I tried not to wince. "How are you, Ben?"

"Me? Oh I'm doing fine," he answered shortly.

"As am I," my mother added.

"That's good…" I said, shuffling my feet. We stood there in uncomfortable silence until Ben cleared his throat.

"So. I should probably take theses upstairs." He gestured to my suitcases and quickly scooped them up.

My mom nodded briskly and asked, "So, Spencer, how's the job coming?"

"Great. It's really comfortable and the people there are nice," I automatically said, telling her the things I knew she wanted to hear.

"Good… good…" she absently responded. "So, I'll leave you to get settled, and dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

I nodded, quickly heading up the stairs.

A rush of emotions hit me as I walked into my old bedroom. It looked so bare and lonely; it was hard to believe that this had once been a sanctuary to me. The walls were still their familiar light green, taped edges of ancient forgotten posters spread out and still desperately hanging on. I plopped the suitcases on my bed, and dusted off the mirror. My old desk looked tired and forlorn, sitting in the corner of the room, light pencil etchings engraved deep from the endless math problems and English essays of my childhood.

Still, a leap of joy spread through me as I picked up a faded photo of Glen, my mom, and my dad, posing at the beach. I wasn't in it, because I had taken it myself, already obsessed with my camera at such a young age. It was one of my favorite days, when my dad cracked bad jokes, and my mom laughed at them, and even Glen went easy on teasing me. I reluctantly put the picture down, picking up another one beside it.

Of course, it was a picture of Ashley, taken on the first day of summer. Her butterscotch eyes were sparkling like they held a funny secret only they knew, and her pixie nose was crinkled in a smile. Worn out and jaded as it was, nothing could have dimmed her beauty. Slowly, I traced the light lines of her angelic face, resting my fingers on her pale cheek. Mesmerized, I didn't hear my mom coming up the stairs.

A knock came from outside and I quickly hid the photo behind my back.

"Spencer?" She poked her head in. "Dinner's ready, honey."

"Alright I'll be right down," I replied.

She nodded and closed the door while I sighed with relief. Very lightly, I kissed my fingers and touched the photo, placing it back on the desk. Those pictures were very much like my past.

Left behind, but never forgotten.

* * *

"So… tell me about your late husband Raife."

"Late ex-husband," Christine Davies corrected, and let out a harsh laugh. "You shouldn't get me started."

"Um… ok, then do you miss him?"

"Hell no," she deadpanned. "Is that even a real question?"

I sighed. "Ok cut. Look, I know you hate him and all, but can you please say something nice about him or something? Or… maybe tell how you met him?"

She thought for a moment and nodded curtly. "Yes, I guess I could."

"Alright then." I switched the camera back on. "Action."

"How I met that cheating, lying—" she cleared her throat. "Right. How I met… Raife. So I met him, of course, at a concert my friend made me go to. Of course, my friend ditched me for the drummer and I had nowhere to go. And suddenly this hotshot rocker came up to me, and said the lamest pick up line ever." She paused, almost smiling. "He held up a sugar packet and asked if I dropped my nametag."

Aww, that is kind of cute.

In an odd, twisted way.

"Ok that's a wrap," I announced, packing up my camera. "That was really good, Christine." I smiled at her, throwing the bag over my shoulder.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she replied, amazed.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for your time," I said politely, heading for the door.

"No problem." Just as I reached the door she called, "I hope you don't expect me to come to the party."

I looked back and grinned. "Not in the least."

I tossed the bag into the backseat and started the car up once I got outside. My day wasn't over yet. I had one more stop to make.

John's house, of course.

As I pulled into the driveway, I left my camera in the car. He didn't personally know Ashley's dad, but I knew he was invited. Practically everyone was.

A little nervously, I rang the doorbell. Muffled footsteps quickly made their way downstairs, and finally someone opened the door.

"Holy shit," he said in a monotone. All nervousness was lost as I saw his face brighten up. "Spencer Carlin, is that you?"

"In the flesh," I replied dorkily.

"Wow it really is you!" he teased, pulling me into a huge bear hug. "Oh, please, come in." He backed up and allowed me to step inside. "Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, John, but you do look great," I said truthfully, following him into the living room.

"Yeah, I feel certainly great," he told me eagerly. "So why are you back in town again?"

I sighed. "Michelle wanted me to do a documentary on the anniversary party, you know, interviews and stuff. You're going right?"

He nodded. "Yeah of course. Halie's on a business trip in Oregon right now but she'll be back in time for the party."

"That's good."

"Yeah." He thought for a while and then asked, "So who are you interviewing?"

I immediately tensed up.

He instantaneously sensed it and let out a quiet, "Oh."

We sit there in awkward silence and I feel the intense gaze of his green eyes piercing through me.

Very quietly he said, "You really hurt her, you know."

I threw my hands up. "Of course I know that, John. And it hurts me too."

"Then I don't understand… why would you leave her?"

I felt the familiar sensation of tears pinching my eyes. "Just because, ok? Just because I was a dumb fuck, ok?" I broke down and gasped, "I didn't mean to hurt her like that… I was so scared, John," I looked up at him. "I didn't know."

"Spencer, please, I didn't mean to make you cry," he apologized, giving me a light squeeze.

"How? How can I face her tomorrow?" I hung onto him desperately. "How will she ever forgive me?"

He patted my hair. "The same way I forgave you, Spence. You can, and you have to."

"I know, but…"

"Look Spencer, I don't think she could ever give up on you."

"_I'm going to buy some for Clay!" Chelsea announced happily._

_Kyla wrinkled her nose teasingly. "That dork in our Trig class?"_

"_Hey! I don't think he's a dork."_

"_Whatever. I'm totally buying some for Vince."_

_Chelsea threw her hands in the air. "And Clay's the dork? Jeez, Ky, I didn't know you liked band geeks."_

"_Ok he's not on the school band, he has his own. And he plays the guitar, how sexy is that?"_

"_I for one think it's very sexy," Ashley replied, wiggling her eyebrows._

_I giggled at her cockiness and Chelsea playfully rolled her eyes._

"_Ok then Spence, who are you buying a carnation for?" Kyla pried. _

"_Me? Oh um… I—" _

_Ashley coolly cut me off. "You guys wanna know who I'm getting one for?"_

"_Ok. Who?!" Chelsea demanded._

_Ashley's eyes flickered around the cafeteria, swiftly landing one mine. Her warm chocolate eyes twinkled mischievously and she gave me a wink, perfect lips curling into a smirk._

_I tried not to blush furiously._

"_I'm gonna get one for my little Chuck, here."_

**A/N: Heya guys. Here's another chapter! :] Hope you like it. By the way, next chapter is when Spencer and Ashley will meet again. And I'm thinking of changing the summaries like every chapter, kind of like how xxgirlcrushxx does for Code Blue:] Thanks for reviewing! Leave me some love:D**


	7. Let the Flames Begin

**Disclaimer: If I ever end up owning South of Nowhere, you guys are the first to know, ok? **

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 7: Let the Flames Begin**

Spencer's POV:

Here I am, outside of yet another door.

Nervous as hell. I've stayed away from it as long as possible, but I couldn't avoid it forever.

It was finally time to meet Ashley for the first time in three years.

Reluctantly, I reached out and met the doorbell, the soft echo bouncing through me. The door slowly opened, and my breath caught in my throat as sleek brown hair blew quietly behind it.

"Spencer?" a soft voice questioned, and my heart dropped, realizing it was not Ashley's voice. "Oh my god."

It was Kyla, dressed in rolled up sweats and a light t-shirt. She looked drained but almost exactly how I remembered her to be. Her eyes lit up a bit as she saw me.

"Hey Ky," I said cautiously, unaware of how she would react. Much to my surprise, she stepped forward and threw her thin arms around me, pulling me into the house.

"Wow," her eyes traveled down to my camera bag, "you must be that interviewer they sent from Irvine." A sudden deep round of laughter came from upstairs. "Aiden and Brad are also here," she informed, playfully rolling her eyes, "but god only knows what they're doing." She carefully examined me over, reaching out to touch my arms. "Wow, Spence, you still look the same. If you've changed at all, you look better…"

I gave her a bewildered look and she trailed off, flashing me a slightly perplexed smile.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh not to be rude but… shouldn't you be… I don't know, like mad at me or something?" I questioned uncertainly.

She gave a small laugh of relief. "Oh is that what you were worried about?" Her face got serious again. "Spence, when you left Ash, she was so hurt… she wouldn't do anything for days. To tell you the truth, I was upset at first, but then I realized that it wasn't my place to be upset with you." She touched my wrist lightly. "She's still not fully happy now, and I'm worried about her. You don't know how happy I am now that you're here."

"Spence, I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you or anything," she continued earnestly.

I sighed happily and hugged her. "Thanks, Ky, that means a lot."

"No problem. Welcome back, Spence." She grinned widely, tossing me a bottle of coke. "Now let's get that interview on the road."

* * *

"Ok. One last question. How did you feel when you found out you were Raife's daughter?"

Kyla took a deep breath. "Um… Well it really was… unbelievable." Her eyes closed slightly. "I remember when I was 16, and my mom first told me. I thought I was getting Punk'd. When she told me I had a half sister, so I just had to find her. And when I met Ashley, she was a little… bitchy at first…" I smiled. "But after a while, I think she got used to the idea of having a sister. And she was the best to me, always there when I needed her, she's just not afraid of what other people think of her, and she's—"

"Home." The familiar melodious voice gave birth to millions of butterflies in my stomach. I got the sudden urge to hide behind my camera.

Kyla turned around. "Oh hey Ash. How'd your date go? You're home rather early."

Ashley remained hidden in the kitchen, the only sound for a while was the quiet rustling noise of shuffling things in the refrigerator.

"Well it was ok," she said a little sadly. "So what have you been—"

I winced. By the sudden cut of words, I knew she had just discovered that I was here. I slowly look up at her and the butterflies explode into fireworks. Her face, still angelic, was more defined and angular, looked even more impossibly beautiful than I had remembered. Her eyes were still the same golden-amber color, but seemingly frozen in a state of shock. She made a simple tank top and jean shorts look amazing on her long toned legs.

"Spence?" Her pink plump lips were slightly agape. I squirmed under her intense gaze and played with my fingers.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" I whispered quietly. Kyla's uneasy eyes were traveling back and forth between her sister and I. Ashley made no response, just slowly stepping forward.

Kyla cleared her throat. "Well that's my cue to leave, so I'll just leave you two alone now," she said, quickly hurrying out. My stomach filled with dread and my legs felt as if they were going to collapse.

To my great surprise, Ashley reached out, and I tried my best to stay still as I felt her soft fingers graze my cheek.

"Yeah, it has," she murmured, pulling her hand away. "So how've you been?"

"Um, ok I guess. Everything just isn't… it doesn't…" I trailed off. She watched me intently and wrung her hands shyly.

This wasn't the old bold and daring Ashley I used to know. The new Ashley was shy and cautious. This new Ashley was very strange and alien to me.

"So… are you going to interview me today or…" she blurted out suddenly.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I fumbled with my camera until it was at the perfect angle. "How do you feel about the anniversary party?"

Ashley's eyes softened. "Well until a few days ago, I thought it was a complete waste of time, and it would hurt me to be reminded of how I lost him. And then, Kyla took me out to get fitted for dresses, and I saw these wonderful people on the street, crowded around some pictures of my father." She paused. "It just surprised me, that even years after he died, people would remember him, and remember his music. And so I realized how selfish I was being, and how much my father and his band deserve it." Ashley looked up uncertainly, and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"What is something you'll never forget about your father?"

"I would have to say the things I learned from him. If there's one thing my dad taught me, besides how to party like a rockstar," she grinned absentmindedly and paused, playing with her fingers. After a moment she lifted her head and stared straight at me, all signs of laughter gone from her face and chocolate brown eyes piercing straight through mine. "It's to take advantage of the time you have with somebody you love, because you never know when they're going to walk out of your life."

My heart sped up, knowing she wasn't just talking about her father.

The butterflies in my stomach went wild. It felt like they were armed and shooting missiles everywhere.

She shook her head bitterly and continued. "I was just so naïve. I didn't worry too much about not seeing him, because I thought that we had our whole life ahead of us and all the time in the world," she murmured, biting her lip and staring at her knees. "I only got to see him a total of 112 days since I was five. I marked every visit he made, and tried to make it last until the next one. After that, he started to tour with his band and he barely came to visit me. Everyone knows he wasn't the best dad to me or Ky, but he would never forget our birthdays or anything like that. We loved him to death, and each of his visits would mean the world to us."

I slowly snapped the lid on my camera.

"Wow, Ash… That was absolutely amazing." I whispered, completely stunned.

"Thanks, but it was just the truth," she said quietly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Either way, it was nothing far from perfect," I said in earnest. She nodded, avoiding my gaze.

I quickly packed my bag and stood. "Well I guess I'll see you at the party?" I asked, more than slightly disappointed.

Ashley nodded again. "Yeah." I awkwardly held out my hand and she took it. Smiling at her one last time, I gave her a wave and made my way towards the door.

"Spence wait!" she gently grabbed my arm.

"Yeah?" I said, surprised.

"Well, I'm free all week and I was just… if you just want to talk or…" I stared at her. "Never mind it's a bad idea I'm sorry…" she broke off.

"No, don't be sorry," I quickly said. "I would love to." I gingerly touched her arm. My heart swelled as she gave me a shy smile.

_Let the flames begin._

**A/N: Hey:] How are you doing? I'm fine thank you. Sorry, I'm so happy I'm being a dork right now. Sad thing is, I don't even know why I'm so happy:D Oh well. I hope you liked the chapter. I promise the next one will be up pretty soon... perhaps on Valentine's Day? Haha wow I'm so cool. By the way, the song that inspired the title is called Let the Flames begin by Paramore. They're the best:] Lol anyway... enough of me being lame. Have an awesome week! :D**


	8. Meet Me Where the Angels Collide

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 8: Meet Me Where the Angels Collide**

Spencer's POV:

I inhaled slowly, letting the peace soak through me. Almost immediately after finding my happy place, my cell phone rang obnoxiously. I swear if it's Glen asking me to bail him out of his date again…

I sighed.

So much for yoga.

"Glen, what do you need now? 'I'm getting attacked by angry teachers?' Or 'Help! I fell down the stairs?'" I demanded, slightly irritated.

The other line was silent for a while and I flinched.

"This isn't Glen, is it?"

"Not that I know of."

I silently cursed, and realization came over me. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. It's just my brother's been driving me crazy and I'm… so lame." I explained dumbly.

"That's ok, I know how he is," she said good-naturedly, and I swear I hear a smile in her voice. "So… are you busy today or something?"

"Um… nope." I looked around the silent house. "Just me and my yoga mat."

"I'd hate to interrupt, but do you want to meet somewhere and catch up or something?" she asked unsurely.

I smiled a little too eagerly. "Of course. Where should I meet you?"

She paused. "Pipe Grounds?"

"Ok. I'll be there in about 10."

"Yeah. See you there."

* * *

I shoved my hands deep into my pockets, surprised how cool the air was. Right when I turned the corner, it was like the whole atmosphere changed. Obnoxious sirens and shouts instantly morphed into quiet intensity.

I felt the crunch of woodchips beneath the soles of my Chucks and broke out into a wide grin.

The ancient park bench. The swing that squeaks when it moves. The jungle gym you can climb on and see the sunset.

I had loved this place.

Ashley and I would come here all the time. Whether we came here just to hang out, run away from everything, or just to be dorks and goof off. Slowly, it became less populated as we grew older; all the kids we knew found it impossible to leave clubs or beaches. But we didn't mind at all. We made it our place. Even our most intimate thoughts and feelings were unhesitantly shared under the shade of the huge oak tree and stirred deep into the blissfully free days of summer.

It was places like these just didn't seem to exist anymore.

But these days, even the beloved Pipe Grounds seemed to lose their spark.

Now, it seems it's just an old abandoned schoolyard.

Listening to a bird sing its heart out in the faded sunlight, the whole playground seemed to sigh with contentment.

"Hey." Her soft voice flowed softly to my ear. I turned around, and a cool breeze tickled my cheek.

It was Ashley, dressed in jeans and a light hoodie, hands nervously playing with each other.

"Hey." I breathed lightly, despite my pounding heart.

She sat next to me and leaned back against the pole and sighed. "So…" I watched her breath floated gracefully and evaporating as she dragged the word out. Her face brightened just a bit as she looked around. "Seems different, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "I never thought I would see old Pipe Grounds again."

"Me neither." She quickly gazed back at me. "But I also thought I would never see you again." And how she said this wasn't even in the slightest of mean or bitter. Just a casual statement and an unreadable face.

"… And why would that be?"

Ashley shrugged and looked away, rolling a wooden stick between her fingers.

"Ash?"

She didn't answer. I looked at the old oak tree in disappointment, begging it to help me. I took a deep breath and hugged my knees to my chest, hearing the gentle rustling of the leaves. In the mist of all the silence, a sudden crisp crack broke through. I looked back at Ashley, alarmed.

"Ash?" I said again, more slowly this time.

She relaxed all of a sudden, pieces of wood along with an unmeasurable amount of tension finally fell out of her clenched fist.

"I'm so sick of this," she admitted, gazing at me intently. "Why is it so hard to be mad at you?"

I gave her my puppy dog eyes. "Because I'm adorable."

Ashley snorted and grinned a little.

"It shouldn't be that hard," I said seriously.

"I know." She gave me a frustrated little smile. "But it is. Spence, I don't know if I can be… you know. It's not that I don't want to or anything," Ashley grew quiet. "I have Meghan now."

I knew Ashley _must _have gotten a new girlfriend, I mean really? But actually hearing her say it was a painful blow. "Ash it's ok. I get it." I tried to calm my voice. "Things are different now."

Ashley gingerly touched my arm. "Hey," she said softly. "Can we… try to be friends again? And start all over?"

I let out a small laugh of amusement, and Ashley looked at me quizzically.

"Sorry, it was just… I just thought of Miley Cyrus…" I apologized pathetically.

Ashley gave a soft snicker, and enveloped me in her arms. "Oh god, I missed you," she sighed. Shocked, I numbly wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I missed you too," I murmured, inhaling her sweet scent. "Ash, I need you in my life like Miley needs her voice synthesizer."

She laughed warmly. "Welcome back, Chuck," she whispered tenderly into my ear.

"_So… I've been thinking a lot lately."_

_She scooted closer and lazily leaned her head against my shoulder. "About?"_

"_Guess."_

_She feigned serious thought. "Oh I know! You were thinking of how someone with your looks could ever end up with me," she declared and smirked cheekily._

_I couldn't help but grin. "No, you big jerk. Guess again."_

"_Spence," Ashley groaned, dramatically flinging her arms around me. "You know I'm not good at math. Tell me please?"_

_I chuckled. "I was just thinking about how the world is so big."_

"_Well it is pretty big," she agreed seriously._

"_And there's so many people."_

"_There's quite a few."_

"_Yeah, like just in this city, you could see someone, and never see them for the rest of your life."_

_Ashley played with my fingers and thought. "That doesn't have to be true," she finally decided. "If you're lucky you'll see them again, right?"_

_I nodded and smiled at her. "We must be pretty lucky then." Her lips gently brushed my cheek as my fingers weaved smoothly through hers. _

"_Damn right we are."_

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. Hope you liked it though, I know it's a bit cheesy, but who doesn't like cheesyness? :D Now get out there and spend the day with your special someone:] Review to be Spencer/Ashley's valentine;] Peace & lots of love:]**


	9. Can I Wait?

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 9: Can I Wait?**

Spencer's POV:

"_You fucking tree-hugger! Is this _your _special bush?!" _A gruff voice screeched in hysteria.

"_Never mind. Forget it, I don't really feel like getting stabbed tonight." _Kumar echoed from the television.

Ashley burst out into a fit of laughter. "Oh god, I love that part!" Her nose crinkled cutely. "This has got to be the best movie ever!"

I smiled. "Yeah, must be."

Ashley's grin faded a little. "You don't sound so sure."

"Well, as much as I love Harold and Kumar, don't you think the third time around is a little… boring?"

She shook her head like a stubborn little girl and clutched the DVD tightly to her chest. "No! I love Kumar," she whined.

I batted my eyelashes. "More than you love me?"

"Well like, duh," she responded instantly.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at her. "Bitch!"

Ashley feigned serious shock. "Spencer Carlin said the b-word?! Ooh." She crossed her eyes and announced in a deep voice, "You're going to hell."

I laughed. "You're the weirdest person I know." I declared. Thinking carefully, I shook my head. "Screw that. You'd be first if Aiden didn't go wear that Eskimo suit to Ego last week."

"Whatever. You know you love me way more than Aid."

I grinned. "Yeah."

We sat there in comfortable silence, her head resting lightly against my shoulder, and feet carefully placed on the coffee table. It had been two weeks since our initial talk at Pipe Grounds. Two weeks and it was just like old times again. After interviewing the members of Purple Venom and their old manager, I had finally begun to edit the whole thing together. On my free time, I hung out with Ashley all I could, and sometimes going out for coffee with John, Kyla, Aiden and Brad.

And they were sometimes all too surreal to believe.

I must have had an angel up there somewhere looking after me.

But in the mist of all this peculiarity, there was something nagging me. Maybe it was because the party was getting closer and closer, day by day. And even though Ashley's girlfriend was visiting her family, she would also be back in time to be Ashley's date. Which means I need to find one too. More specifically, a guy. I don't even think I know how to talk to guys anymore. I haven't been on a proper date since I went out with John.

"Hey I have an idea!" Ashley said, breaking my train of thought and looking quite eagerly pleased with herself. "Let's go… outside."

"Outside?" I teased, then shrugged. "Sure why not? It's not like I have anything better. But I swear if I drop my cell phone in the swamp you call a pond again, you're going in to get it."

Ashley good-naturedly rolled her eyes. "Oh Spence, just leave it inside then."

I quickly slip on my shoes and we head out. As we step outside, the mood subtly changed, all goofiness lost and replaced with serenity. I rolled up my sweats and dipped my feet in the cool water, swinging them back and forth. Ashley sat beside me, legs dangling lazily and arm draped around my shoulder. I looked up to see her slightly confused demeanor. Delicate eyebrows knit together, she lightly bit her lip.

I brushed a curl out of her face. "What's on your mind?"

Making no response, Ashley scooted closer and glanced at me. "I don't really know what it is that's troubling me," Ashley mused, "but whatever it is, it's just kind of… stuck there."

I stared at her, waiting for her to go on.

"I'm just so confused." I wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"What are you confused about?" I asked gently.

She shook her head and looked at me, auburn eyes clouded with uncertainty. "That's just it, I don't know. Nothing seems right anymore." Ashley turned away and looked at the sky. "On top of that, Meghan's coming home tomorrow."

My heart plunged.

She placed her hand on my cheek. "You know what, Spence? I think I'm going inside. I need some time to think." I nodded, and her eyes twinkled softly as she pressed a kiss to my tingling cheek. Sadly watching her leave, I put on my own shoes, remembering I had to pick my mom up from work.

Great. It just keeps getting better.

* * *

I cleared my throat awkwardly, squirming under the intense gaze of my pissed-off mother, who was criticizing my driving every five seconds.

"So… How was work?" I questioned, trying to distract her, and oblivious to the fact that it was probably the worst question I could ask her.

"Oh don't even get me started."

"Um… ok then—"

"I had to do six brain surgeries. Six! Four people had their feet caught in food processors! At noon, some guy streaked through the hospital with only an Eskimo suit on!" she cried.

I snorted. Definitely Aiden.

She ignored me and went on. "And then, the guy in the Eskimo suit brought his _boyfriend _in, who later turned out to be my new intern," she said with scorn.

I froze. Bradley's her new intern? Now that I think of it, he did mention something about getting a new job. Poor guy.

"And of course they just had to give me the gay guy. Can you even believe that?" She shook her head. "People like that shouldn't even deserve to have jobs."

If I gripped the steering wheel any harder it would have shattered. I had tried to bite my tongue, but this was going too far. "People like what, Mom? People like me?"

I watched her reaction. "Hmm? What's that?"

"You know what? Forget it." I climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind me. Whirling around on my toes, I suddenly asked, "Do you even know me, Mom? Do you even know who I am?"

"Spencer, what is all this about? What are you trying to say?"

I took a deep breath, looking to the sky, I silently begged for some help. Suddenly remembering her warm butterscotch eyes, I realized I had to do this for Ashley. It was moments with her that made me the happiest. Moments like those could stand alone, and never falter.

I had to tell my mother, no matter what. And I could sense a storm looming overhead.

"Alright you want to know what I'm trying to say?"

She nodded impatiently and I looked her straight in the eye.

"Fine then. Mom, I'm gay."

**A/N: Yikes. Sorry to leave it like this... I promise the next chapter will be longer, and out soon:] This one probably kinda sucks. It's been sitting in my word documents for a while, and I just couldn't seem to get it right. Hopefully it came out alright? Oh and the chapter title is a song called Can I Wait? (obviously) by Jason Harwell. He's not very famous, but he is really talented and I don't know, maybe google him on your free time? I mean, if you want:] Haha well on that awkward note... Peace! I would love love love it if you guys reviewed:] Thanks for all the other ones I got, they were really sweet and encouraging:]**


	10. The Sky Could Fall Tonight

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 10: The Sky Could Fall Tonight**

Ashley's POV:

A puff of breath left my lungs, curling up towards the jaded gray sky in a wisp of smoke.

Shuffling down the sidewalk, I cradled Spencer's Blackberry carefully in one hand and jammed the other deep into the pocket of my jeans.

She left it at my house earlier today, when I freaked out and left her. I watched her sadly as she gave a sigh and left. It pulled on my heart to see her beautifully puzzled expression.

I smiled absently to myself, tracing the loopy "Spencer," engraved into the Blackberry.

I guess she hasn't totally forgotten me either.

Almost to the front door, I heard the crunch of hardtop under wheels and caught a sight of a very angry Spencer and her very scornful mother, Paula, who looked like she just inhaled a barrel of stale gummy bears, and rather get stung by jellyfish than have me near her daughter. And by the looks of it, they weren't having the best day. As the car rolled closer and closer, I looked around wildly, trying to make a decision.

I swore under my breath as I roughly dove behind an enormous bush.

"Do you even know me, Mom?" Spencer's broken voice pleaded for her mother to take the hint. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Spencer, what is all this about? What are you trying to say?"

There was silence, and I peeked through the branches.

"Alright you want to know what I'm trying to say?" her voice wavered slightly but steadied. Paula nodded irritably, and I closed my eyes, silently praying that she wouldn't say what I was afraid of. "Fine, Mom. I'm gay," she boldly avowed.

I gasped and snapped my eyes back open, carefully inspecting Spencer's mother.

_Uh-oh._

Stoic and unreadable Paula was creepier than any horror movie I've ever seen. "Spencer," she said, scarily calm. "Why don't we take this inside?"

"What?" Spencer taunted. "Are you worried the neighbors are going to know you have a gay daughter and kick you out of book club?"

"Get. Inside," Paula hissed through tight lips, and dragged her daughter in the house. My heart was pounding as I scrunched myself tighter against the house, hoping they wouldn't discover my pathetically blatant hiding place. However, with a forceful click of the door, all hell broke loose.

I twisted around, trying to see through the dirty glass window.

"Spencer, this is just a phase, you'll grow out of it, I know you will!" came Paula's muffled yell.

"When, Mom? When I'm forty? Don't you think I'm too old to be in a 'phase'?

Her mother jabbed her finger in Spencer's face. "No, listen to me, I know you Spencer, and you're not gay. You can't be."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

Paula took a deep breath, when her face suddenly lit up. "Wait, what about John?"

"I'm lucky he's doesn't hate me!" Spencer exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't want to do this anymore! I can't stand pretending and end up hurting people I care about!

"Stop it, Spencer, don't make me more angry than I already am. You made a bad decision, but it's not too late to be fixed, I'll have Reverend Joseph sign you up as soon as possible."

"Fixed? Is that what you want? Mom I didn't chose to be gay!" emphasized an exasperated Spencer. "For god's sake why would I? Isn't life hard enough already?"

"Spencer, you're making this difficult. I'll just sign you up for the therapy meetings, and you need to cooperate. Oh what will the other mothers think?" worried Paula frantically.

"You're scared what the other mothers will think?" Spencer shook her head disbelievingly. "This isn't about me, is it? It was never about me. This is about you keeping your social status. And you know what, Mom? I don't give a single fuck," she whispered. "My whole life, you've had complete control over me, and I can't believe I let you. You can't control me anymore. Isn't love enough?"

Paula shook her head stubbornly. "You're too young, you don't know a thing about love."

"Oh yeah? And you do? So dating Ben and erasing Dad away from your mind forever is love?"

"So this is about Ben?" Paula looked relieved and bewildered at the same time. "Oh thank god, for a moment there, I thought you really were—"

"No, it's not about Ben! It's about how you threw Dad away like a used candy wrapper. He wouldn't judge me. But you don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't even know me enough to know the reason why I moved away!"

Paula's face hardened as realization hit her.

"I love her, Mom," Spencer continued, voice quivering with desperation and defeat. "And I don't want to fight anymore. I can't help it though; I still love her. I ended up almost losing her, because I chose fear over love. Because I was too afraid to tell you that I was completely head over heels in love with Ashley."

My heart jumped to my throat and I clutched Spencer's Blackberry tightly to my chest.

"No." Paula deadpanned simply, not even a little bit moved. "I _forbid_ you to love her. I can't have a gay daughter!"

Spencer paused and desperately searched her mother's harsh eyes. She was unsuccessful. "Well then I guess you don't have a daughter anymore," her voice was strong, masking the hurt that I knew was tearing her up inside.

It was when Spencer burst through the door and quickly jumped in the car that agonized tears streaming out of her beautiful cerulean eyes.

A sudden wave of affection mixed with heartache surged through me, confused and unsure of what to do. It physically took every ounce of strength left inside me to not jump out and slap the stuffing out of Paula. Instead, I took all my energy and concentrated on getting back to my house as soon as possible.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Ashley Davies has an idea.

I sprinted up the steps and fumbled with my keys. Why does Kyla always have to lock everything?

The door suddenly opened to reveal a delighted Meghan. "Ashley!" She flung her arms around my neck and eagerly kissed me. "Sorry," she apologized, blushing cutely. "Kyla let me in." Nuzzling against my neck, she whispered, "I missed you so much."

Fuck. I totally forgot about Meghan.

"Uh… missed you too," I said, still surprised and feeling unexplainably embarressed. "Hey Meg, I kind of have to do something so um…" I pulled away slightly and pointed upstairs as Kyla peeked her head through. I silently begged her with my eyes and hoped she would somehow bail me out. No such luck. Kyla flashed me a sheepish smile and pretended to check the time on her imaginary watch before disappearing down the hall. I cursed inwardly.

"Oh. That's ok." Meghan's gorgeous face was crestfallen, and she tried to conceal the disappointment that shone freely in her teal colored eyes. Feeling guilty and horrible, I suddenly leaned forward and captured her pink lips. I felt her smile against me and was secretly relieved.

Meghan was an amazingly beautiful and sweet girl, but I just never felt a thing other than friendship for her, no matter how hard I tried.

She reluctantly pulled away from me and pecked me on the nose. "I think I should let you go now." She smiled shyly. "Will I see you later?"

I nodded and knew she would buy the grin I plastered on my face. As she made her way out the door, I stumbled upstairs and into my room, immediately diving into the closet, and instantly found what I was looking for. Grasping onto it as firmly as my fingers would allow, I sprinted to my car, determined to make it to Aiden's before he left to go out for the evening.

This was all my fault, and I was determined to make it right.

**A/N: Oh my god! Well it seems that the login thing is finally working... I'm sorry, it took so long to get up, I was extremely frustrated :] Um... so about the chapter (which is by Amber Pacific). Not really the type of ... mood that I like to write, um... came out ok, I guess. Will you tell me how I did? I love reading your reviews, they make me smile forever! I love you guys :]**


	11. Swim in Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 11: Swim in Silence**

Spencer's POV:

I tossed and turned, squirming in the lumpy bed. Sighing, I gave up and lay limp, listening to the calming sound of John's loud snores from next door.

No matter how understanding and caring John was, I still wish I could have went to Ashley's. But things are weird again, and I wonder if they'll ever be the same. I wonder if anything would ever be the same. The thought made me instantly tired, though I found it impossible to sleep.

Hours by hours passed by, and I don't know when God decided to take pity on me, or even if I fell asleep at all. But somewhere between the quiet ticking of the clock, and the rustling of wind outside, I found myself bathed completely in the silent intensity of moonlight. However, the sheen of the moon suddenly grew extremely severe, and a figure walked slowly towards me.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, trying to make sense of this strange hallucination I seemed to be having.

Wait a minute, I know that flannel shirt and those sparkling gray eyes. I gasped and felt the strange urge to faint.

_Dad._

He had an odd happy glow to him, and his hands hung comfortably by his side. Even his grin grew wider, as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Spence," he breathed, and I rushed at him, collapsing into sobs in his arms, breathing in his musky father-y smell. He whispered comforting words into my hair, waiting until I finally quieted down like the patient and kind man he was.

I shook my head and hugged him tighter to me, totally at a loss of words. He just smiled and held me protectively, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Look at you," my father said finally, examining me over. "You're—"

"I know, I know, I'm growing up so fast." I rolled my eyes playfully and smirked at him through tears of happiness and surprise. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Grinning gently, he shook his head. "No, but you certainly have," he declared as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You look almost exactly like your mom now."

My face hardened, and I stared deep into his eyes. "I may look like her, but I _never_ want to be like her."

My father nodded understandingly and cupped my face with his rough, warm hands. "Listen, Spence, you don't have to. You're becoming a lovely young lady, but most importantly, your own person. It doesn't matter who you fall in love with, you're lucky to have found love. I taught you never to judge people, and what kind of father would I be if I betrayed my own advice? Sweetie, there's not a thing in the world that could ever make me love you less."

My heart swelled with affection and he embraced me into one of his famous bear hugs I missed so much.

I sighed contently in his arms. "This is just like one of those sappy soap operas Glen secretly watches."

"He still watches those?"

"Unfortunately."

Dad chuckled, and I found myself giving into his contagious laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder about that boy," he sighed and shook his head, smiling eyes shining with endearment. "I really miss you, and Glen too. I wish I could be with you kids, see you get married and have grandchildren, but at least I know you guys still have each other to take care of." He looked at me with such seriousness and love that I thought I would burst with pride. "You were meant to find your own way, Spence. I want you to know that it was never your fault that I'm here in heaven, so promise me you'll stop blaming yourself?"

I nodded with so much joy and honest relief, that tears spilled over my eyelashes once more. "I promise."

He cradled me closely and rubbed my back. "I love you so much, Spence."

"I love you too, Dad." He held me tight for a moment longer, before he gently pried me from him.

"Spence, it's time for me to go. Don't worry about your mother, she'll come around." His eyes twinkled brightly, hiding a secret. "Never be afraid to give into love." He tenderly kissed the top of my head and smiled. "Looks like you have an angel," he whispered as he slowly faded away.

"Wait Dad, please! What does that mean?" I desperately grasped at him, but he was already gone.

I shot straight up, breaking out of my dream and breathing heavily, eyes traveling frantically around the room. I sagged with relief and sadness as I realized it was just a dream. Sinking back, I shifted into my damp pillow and tried falling back to sleep. Hours passed again, and I finally fell into a restless slumber, full of questions and limited answers.

* * *

"Spence, you've been pacing around for 20 minutes."

I sighed, "Yeah I know, but I can't decide."

"Then go. You know you can't live a day without seeing her face." I pouted at him and he threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying."

"Well it's true." I sighed again, making him laugh.

"Come on," John said, beckoning with his hand. "I'll give you a ride to her house, `cause I need to pick Halie up anyway."

Smiling, I gave him a small hug. "Thanks for being so amazing."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned. "Don't worry about it, Spence. I'll always have your back… unless Ashley has it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I smacked him playfully, cheeks aflame.

John climbed in the car and puffed out his chest. "Do you actually expect that to hurt?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile. "Just shut up and drive, Macho-man."

He nodded dutifully. "Whatever you say, _Rihanna_."

I groaned.

Five minutes later, and we were outside of Ashley's mansion. With a kiss on the cheek, John drove away, leaving me a little nervous. I gathered up all my courage and knocked on the door, puzzled when Aiden answered it.

"Hey honeybunches of oats," he greeted happily, wrapping me up in his huge biceps. "I' haven't seen you in a while." He turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Bradley!" he called, "Spencer's here!"

Bradley bounded down the stairs and tore me from Aiden's arms.

"Heya Sunny-D."

I smiled. I love the little nicknames that Aiden and Brad gave me, but I liked Sunny-D a little too much, since it always reminds me of 'Spencer Davies.'

Brad saw my grin and teased, "Ha, she likes my nickname better."

Aiden feigned hurt and stuck out his tongue. "Whatever. She likes _me _better."

I smiled at them. "Guys, you know I love you both. But Brad, how's the internship going?"

He scratched the back of his blond shaggy head. "Dude, I like love you, but your mom gives me major creeps."

I laughed and sighed sadly. "Yeah, me too. So what brings you guys here?"

"Oh Kyla invited us over last night to… like hang out and we like… fell asleep," Brad piped up quickly.

"Yeah, nothing unordinary…" Aiden added, squirming quite a bit and thinking of last night's… adventures.

"_Aiden, quick, do you still have your Bobby DVD?" Ashley asked urgently._

"_Hmm? Oh that… yeah. You want to watch it? `Cause I wouldn't argue, his brother _is_ a huge hunk of man candy." _

_Ashley scrunched up her nose. "Uh ok, but it's not for me. Spence and her mom… fighting…"_

_Aiden immediately understood and clenched his fists. "If she hurt Spencer in any way, I swear… that woman's gonna get it."_

_Ashley patted his arm. "I know, I felt the same, but we have to stay calm, I have a plan," she reassured him as she took out the key she had been clutching tightly in her palm. _

_Aiden smiled eagerly as realization hit him. "Oh!" he squealed. "Do we have to wear all black? Because yesterday I got the _best_ pair of skinny jeans, and Brad said that I would never wear them and then I was like…"_

_Ashley cut him off. "Yeah, sure. Sorry Aid, but we have to hurry it up. Her mom's heading out again in a few, and I still need to write a letter."_

"_This is gonna be awesome!" Aiden exclaimed enthusiastically._

_Ashley gently grabbed his arm. "Can you promise one thing? Please don't tell Spence." She watched Aiden carefully, knowing he was the worst at keeping secrets._

_However, Aiden nodded loyally and saluted her. "I promise."_

"_Alright, then what are we waiting for?" Ashley grinned evilly. "It's time for Paula Carlin join the dark side."_

Brad and Aiden looked everywhere but at me, and I eyed them suspiciously. "Right." They were obviously hiding something but it was no use trying to wring it out of them.

Believe me, I've tried before.

Just then, Kyla emerged from her bedroom, phone in one hand. "Ugh, I just got off the phone with some caterers who won't agree to serve unless they get paid in purple cheese cubes, but who else am I going to get that will serve tomorrow?" Her eyes abruptly drifted to me and she brightened. "Oh hey, Spence. I thought I heard your voice," she remarked, giving me a hug and a warm smile.

"Hey Ky," I smiled back. "Would Ashley be home by any chance?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Kyla shook her head sympathetically. "Nope, sorry Spence. She's with Meghan."

"Oh." I tried not to show any disappointment, but I knew I must have when Aiden went 'awww' at me, and Kyla and Brad made sad faces. Blushing, I quickly said, "No, it's fine, I'd still love to hang out with you guys."

"Awww."

"Guys! I'm serious!" I insisted, flushing a bright scarlet. Brad snickered and Kyla looked thoughtful.

"Spencer, what are you wearing for tomorrow?" she demanded suddenly.

I shrugged. "I'm sure I have something… somewhere."

"Oh please girl, it would be a _crime_ to wear church clothes to a Davies party, even if it is more sophisticated than the usual ones," Aiden stated, giving me a look that said I couldn't win.

"Aiden's actually right. Once we get through with you, Ashley won't be able to keep her hands off," Kyla backed him up and smirked.

I don't think it was even possible for my cheeks to be more enflamed than at that moment.

"Kyla!" I protested, "I'm fine, honestly."

"Oh for god's sake, Spence! Just let us take you. You have two gay guys and a fashion blogger to help you! It really couldn't get any better," Brad pointed out.

I sighed, knowing the battle was completely lost. "Alright then, but just to get a dress."

"And shoes and accessories and makeup," Kyla said faster than I could register.

"But–"

"We're gonna make you look so fetch!" Aiden cut in happily.

"Seriously Aiden? Mean Girls?"

He looked at me innocently and shared a grin with Bradley. "We're trying to bring it back."

I groaned and looked to Kyla, who gave me a not-so-reassuring pat on the arm.

"Chill, Spence, it'll be over before you know it," she soothed.

If that's true, why do I feel like I'm getting a shot at the doctor's office?

**A/N: So here it is. This is the chapter before the big party, and I have a feeling you guys are gonna love the next one. Hint, hint ;] I'm sorry this took so long for me to post, you know how high school homework is, even on the weekends :[ Well anyway, I love you guys so much for reviewing, and I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing. I seriously have to give a huge shout out to **shawn-n-belle** whose awesome comments make me blush like Spencer :] ****Kisses to the rest of you :] Leave me some reviews? Thanks :]**

**P.S: The writing in italics is Aiden thinking back to last night. You know, just in case :]**


	12. Your Love is the Sweetest Sin

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 12: Your Love is the Sweetest Sin**

Spencer's POV:

Head wrapped in a towel and straightener in hand, I made my way over to the mirror, cringing when my reflection shone back at me.

Boy, do we have some _serious_ work to do.

Sighing, I dried my slightly damp hair and plugged the straightener into the wall socket. After a few minutes of nervous straightening, the doorbell rang and I jumped, almost dropping the straighener and successfully burning the side of my neck.

"Shit!" I cursed and gingerly inspected the burn in the mirror, almost bursting out into laughter. I looked like a total mess with my unruly hair, scorching burn mark, and sad grimace. The doorbell rang again, urging me to answer.

"Just a minute!" I shouted and grabbed a brush, quickly running it through my hair. It was probably Kyla, who had offered to help me get ready for the party earlier.

But when I unbolted the door, I was stunned to find Carmen in place of Kyla, nervously flashing me a smile.

"Hey Spencer."

"Oh wow," I said, giving her a hug and grinning back. "Carmen, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged and smiled. "I came to visit you." She examined me over, obviously questioning my chaotic appearance. "…Are you ok?"

I laughed. "Yeah, well actually, the anniversary party is today and I've having some… difficulties."

"It's today?!"

I nodded warily. "Yeah, in about three hours. But since you're here, how would you like to go with me?"

Carmen's face brightened, then quickly fell. "I would love to, but I don't have anything to wear."

"That's no problem." I grabbed the phone from the counter. "I'm sure Kyla and the boys will find you something."

"Alright, but who's Kyla?"

"Oh you'll see."

Ashley's POV:

"Are you nervous?"

"No," I lied, anxiously plucking the strings of my guitar.

Meghan smirked. "Cute. But really, you have nothing to worry about." She reached out and rubbed my arms. "You're going to be amazing." She pressed a kiss to my lips and I relaxed a little.

"Thanks, Meg."

She winked, turquoise eyes shining. "My pleasure."

I smiled and set my guitar down. "I think I'm going to go get ready now, the caterers will be here soon."

Meghan nodded and stretched. "Yeah I will too," she agreed, half yawning. I kissed her nose and left the room.

Right before I stepped out the door, I stopped and quickly called over my shoulder. "By the way I'm nervous as hell."

I heard Meghan's muffled laugh. "Thought so."

"Here's your seat number, enjoy the… purple cheese cubes." The old man looked at me weirdly before shrugging and shoveling a piece of cheese in his mouth.

"Mmm," he sighed contently.

"Good?"

The man nodded wildly and took a bunch in his fist, running away to find more.

Meghan gave me a look. "Well ok then… who was that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"Ash, you can't just let random hoboes into your house!"

"Meg, chill. The guy had a tie on."

Meghan slapped her forehead. "You're even worse than Kyla," she groaned.

"Hey what about me?" I turned around to see my younger sister, in a similar black dress to my own, and hands on her hips.

"Uh…" I hid behind Meghan. "She said it."

Aggravated Kyla was _definitely_ not to mess with.

"Whatever. John and Halie are here, and they brought the most amazing…"

I blocked Kyla out and directed my attention to the gorgeous blonde that was walking into the room.

_My _gorgeous blonde.

Her luscious golden hair flowed below her shoulders in soft waves. The white dress she wore grazed the knees of her long legs and gave her an elegant angelic look, but it was her beautiful azure eyes sparkling unsurely, that set my heart rate up and pounding like a hammer in my chest. My god, she was breathtaking.

Just then, a raven-haired girl in a short red dress walked beside Spencer and interlocked their hands.

I was crestfallen. Spencer had a date, and it looked like she might actually really like her.

She looked over and waved, slowly making her way through the crowd and towards me. My eyes narrowed as the strange Latina beside Spencer shot me a smirk, and I instinctively held Meghan's hand tighter to my own.

"Hey Ash." Spencer smiled sweetly. And I tried to smile back, but the girl beside her was shooting daggers at me. Spencer quickly caught on to my discomfort and tried to break the ice. "Uh… this is my roommate, Carmen Garcia. Carmen, this is my… this is Ashley."

Garcia? Seriously? Isn't that like a tortilla chip company?

I let my hand slowly dropped to the side as this Carmen character ignored it and kept on glaring. Spencer and Meghan shared a look of confusion.

Meghan gave a charmingly apologizing smile. "Nice to meet you, Spencer. I'm Meghan." As they shook hands and complimented on each other's clothes, Carmen looked on disapprovingly and moved closer to Spencer.

"So, Ashley." She took some champagne off of a tray and noticed the cheese cubes. "Purple cheese cubes?" she questioned disdainfully. "How… classy."

I clenched my jaw and restrained myself as Spencer gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't mind her," she mouthed. "I think they're cute."

My stomach fluttered and this time I smiled as widely as I could. She was just so adorable.

Kyla cleared her throat. "Guys, the show's about to start so… grab a seat?"

Carmen grabbed a hold of Spencer's hand instantly and dragged her away. "C'mon Spencer, let's go sit over here." I watched them leave, and jealousy and hopelessness took over me.

She wasn't my gorgeous blonde anymore.

She was _Carmen's._

"You ok, Ash?" Meghan's soft voice shook my out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, we need to get backstage though," I said, and Meghan nodded. I frowned when I noticed that she didn't reach for my hand, but I shrugged the thought off and headed backstage, grabbing my acoustic guitar.

"Ladies and Gents," Kyla announced as the audience quieted down. "Welcome to Purple Venom's anniversary party in honor of Raife Davies!" A huge roar of applause exploded through the crowd and Kyla grinned. "But before Purple Venom will perform, please welcome Raife's beloved daughter and my kickass sister, Ashley!"

I come out from behind the curtains and Kyla laughed, kissing my cheek. Waving to the audience, I sit down on the stool.

Show time.

Spencer's POV:

I fidgeted around with my hands as Ashley appeared from backstage, smiling and looking as beautiful as ever. I felt like I failed today, and I knew Ashley and Carmen hated each other, but Meghan was nice, I guess.

What I wouldn't give to be her.

Speaking of Meghan, I had no idea where she went and the seat reserved for her was empty.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna play a song for you today. And I started this one a few years back, and kinda forgot about it until a couple of weeks ago. This is for everyone who's ever experienced heartache or just wanted to start over. It's called Another Day."

Brad and Aiden hollered like wild animals and Ashley grinned her nose-crinkling smile but quickly got serious.

_And if you're listening, I miss you.  
And if you hear me now, I need you._

Her light topaz eyes burned deep into my own as she offered a crooked smile.

_Where did you go?  
`Cause you're not gone  
Everyone knows that something's wrong  
The wires were cut and I'm alone_

Her eyes closed and she sang softly into the microphone, the strumming of her guitar following perfectly with her voice.

_I know we're getting closer  
I know you're coming back for me this time  
This time._  
_And anytime you want me, anytime you see me  
I don't think you meant to say goodbye  
And it's okay, there's always another day._

And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?  
I know that you left before goodbye.  
And it's okay, there's always another day.

She stared intently at me, butterscotch eyes never leaving mine. A burst of flame fired within me, feverish and uncontrollable. This feeling was alien, yet strangely, it felt… good. It was _alive_.

_Your voice comes in and now it's fading,  
I can't believe this is so frustrating.  
`Cause you never seem to understand  
And you always slip straight through your hands  
And how does it feel to be alone?_

The intense looks she gave me were too much to handle, and I was going insane with a feeling of extreme want and burning passion.

_I know we're getting closer  
I know you're coming back for me this time  
This time._

Without any explanation, I escape from the room as fast as I could, and rushing into the guest room. Away from temptation, and away from Ashley.

What was going on with me? I tried to calm my speeding heart as I remembered her glowing amber eyes. Never had I felt so much want for anyone until that moment. I took a huge deep breath as I heard Ashley finishing the song up.  
Footsteps quickly echoed from outside the door and exhilaration pumped through my body as I heard my name being called and the door slowly opening.

"Spence? Are you ok?" I felt lightheaded as her harmonious voice greeted my ear. When I saw her breathtakingly confused expression, adrenaline rushed through my veins and I couldn't help it anymore.

She let out a cute little 'oof' as I pinned her against the wall, pressing my lips against hers. It took her a minute to react, but once she did, all tension was loose. Her warm, sweet tongue slipped skillfully into mine and I moaned loudly.

Sweet Jesus, I had forgotten how this girl could kiss.

Stuck on you, 'til the end of time

I moved my mouth to her neck and trailed tiny little kisses to her earlobe.

"Spence," she gasped and I moved back to her mouth and stifling her groans. "This is so." _Gasp. _"Wrong."

Sucking on her neck, I bit down slightly. "Fuck it."

_I'm too tired to fight your rhyme_

Ashley groaned into my hair and she curled her fingers around my head, bringing me closer.

_Stuck on you 'till the end of time_

She growled sexily and pushed me onto the bed, quickly locking the door and climbing on top of me and kissing the back of my ear. "I've never stopped loving you, Spence."

I melted into her warm coffee eyes.

"Me neither," I whispered in earnest.

Her eyes darkened with affection and lust, as she pulled me into another passionate kiss.

_You've got me paralyzed. _

In countless kisses and soft love curses, we showed each other all the love that we could muster, not worrying about tomorrow. Because in the back of our heads, she and I both knew that we were screwed.

Literally.

**A/N: I know, I suck so much for making you guys wait for this crappy chapter :[ I'm so sorry, I must be the _slowest _writer ever, I'm getting swamped with homework, and that the internet at my house hasn't been working for a more than week, so I had to upload this at the library which I haven't been in like a year... Lol. So anyway, please don't hate me, I know this kinda really sucks so, yeah. I think I'm going to hide now. I won't even ask you guys to review, I've been so bad to you :[**


	13. Forgiveness Comes with Battered Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Chapter 13: Forgiveness Comes With Battered Hearts**

Spencer's POV:

I sat on the couch in the living room, fidgeting with the remote controller.

I know what I did last night was so horribly wrong, but leaving Ashley was even worse. It was all I could do to hope she didn't hate me. I buried my head in a sofa cushion, silently wishing that it would choke me so I couldn't hurt any more people in my life.

As soon as I was feeling hopeless and melancholy, the doorbell rang vigorously and I forced myself off of the couch.

I was stunned when I saw who it was on the front doorstep. "Mom?"

"Oh Spencer!" she cried, and flung her arms around me. And she was a complete mess with her disheveled hair and her wrinkly clothes. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"Um… Mom… would you like to come inside?"

She nodded and came to her senses, wiping her tears away quickly. "I'm sorry, but I just finished the movie and—"

"Breathe, Mom, it's really ok."

She shook her head. "No, Spencer, it's not. I shouldn't have treated you like I did. Like Mary treated Bobby."

"Who's Bobby?"

My mother pulled out a DVD with the title _Prayers for Bobby_. "It came with an anonymous note yesterday in the mail, and… I watched it." She gazed at me, her blue eyes filled with guilt, and I knew she had changed. "I'm sorry, Spencer. Will you move back with us?"

I felt tears prickle my eyes and I hugged her tightly. "Of course, Mom."

* * *

Ashley's POV:

When I woke up this morning, Spencer was gone. No note, no text, no nothing.

Yet, in the back of my head, I knew this was going to happen, so I can't say that I was surprised.

Confused and guilty, maybe, but not surprised.

A sleepy groan erupted from the couch and shook me out of my mystified stupor.

"Ash?"

It was Kyla. The black dress she wore last night still hung limply on her tiny body, and her hair was sprayed out everywhere.

"Hey. What happened to you?"

The house itself was trashed. Bottles, cans, cheese cubes, and discarded chairs lay spread out everywhere. The house was an analogy to how I felt myself. I almost laughed out loud.

Kyla rolled over and sighed. "I got soo ripped. I can't even remember what happened after you performed."

"You don't? Oh well the crowd went wild and you stage-dived right into Christine."

Her brown eyes widened and her cheeks grew pink. "Really?"

I laughed, and hugged my poor hung-over sister. "No."

"Jerk."

"That you love."

Kyla stuck our her tongue and smiled. "Yeah."

I grinned back and kissed the top of her head. I loved her so much sometimes.

"So what happened to you last night?"

I shrugged, getting that familiar sinking feeling. "The best and worst."

Kyla nodded slowly and looked knowingly back at me. "Spencer?"

Shocked, I sputtered, "But—how?"

"Please. I wasn't _that _ripped."

I choke-laughed. "What do I do?"

Kyla shrugged. "Whatever you feel is best. But Meghan doesn't deserve to be hurt like that, Ash. I think you need to end it with her."

I sighed. "I know I do, but I don't know how to without hurting her."

"Ash, you can't not hurt her, but try to do it as gently as possible."

"And exactly how do I do that?"

Kyla gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "All I know is Mr. Rubber Ducky and Ms. Loofa Sponge are calling my name."

"Thanks Ky."

"Anytime."

* * *

When I stepped into the house, her back is turned from me. I sat awkwardly on the couch and looked around. Meghan's house was always the perfect example of what a house should look like. It was neat enough to see the floor entirely, but cozy enough for me to not accuse her of having OCD. The wooden cuckoo clock hanging on the wall watched me silently, each individual tick making me more nervous.

"Meg?" I finally find my voice and spoke up.

She doesn't turn around, "Tell me, Ash," she said quietly, eyes still glued to the window, and seeing something that I couldn't. "Did you come here to break up with me?"

I sat there in shock, completely and utterly bewildered. Is this Read Ashley's Mind Day or something?

"Meg, I—"

She shook her head, and cut me off. "It's ok," she murmured, voice quivering slightly. "I might be dumb and stuff, but I'm not blind, Ash." I cautiously walk towards her. "Please just dump me and get it over with."

Gently reaching out, I lifted her head and looked at her, heart panging with guilt and sadness when I saw her sodden cheeks. She had been trying to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry."

It's all I could manage as my own tears flooded through my eyes. Meghan shook her head and tried to smile.

"Don't be. It's not your fault you're not in love with me."

It's just like Meghan to take the blame when I was the one that cheated on her.

My throat went dry with strangled words. I slowly took her hands and held them in mine, thinking of what Kyla had said earlier. "I'm not going to dump you because you're not trash. You deserve better than someone who cheats on you and drank her heart out every night. You deserve better than me," I murmured honestly, wiping her tears away from her freckly face.

"But that's just it, Ash. I loved you so much." She cupped my face in her small hands and leaned in very close, her eyes locking with mine for the last time. "I forgive you." Meghan's lips grazed mine very lightly and I tasted her salty tears that were filled with goodbyes. "But I don't think I could ever forget you."

"I won't forget you either," I promised, giving her hand a small squeeze. And slowly, I turned away from her, walking down the stairs and out her front door.

In truth, when I should have felt liberated and happy, I felt the exact opposite.

Maybe it was because I should have treated her better and kissed her more. I should have listened to her worries and made her laugh until she cried. I should have been there when she needed me and cradled her in her sleep.

But what's done is done.

Bringing my hand to my face, I carefully wiped the tears that had gathered in my eyes. I had to stay strong and remain positive. For the past, and the future.

For Meghan, and for Spencer.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay again. I'm sad to say that this story is almost over, and I just have to finish the epilogue. Sorry this is a little rough, I just really wanted to get it out there. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I love you! You guys are too sweet :]**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

**Forever Ended Too Soon**

**Epilogue  
**

Spencer's POV:

"Here you go." I smile at Bradley as he hands me a glass of milk and a plate of Oreos.

Dunking the chocolate cookie into the tall glass, I pop it into my mouth. "Mmm." I sigh. Nothing like milk and Oreos before bed. Actually, I was down with milk and Oreos anytime.

A snicker came from next to me and I narrow my eyes playfully. "Do you need something, Ash?"

She cups my face and kisses my nose. "You're adorable."

"And you're soo whipped." Kyla smirks. Ashley rolled her eyes and waved her off. A couple of months ago, she would have been more indignant.

Looks like my little Ashy-Bear is finally growing up!

"Whatever, you're just bitter because you don't have someone to be whipped with," she fires back.

And I spoke too soon.

Kyla sticks her tongue out. "I'm flying solo, ok?"

"Guys! Can you _please_ pipe down?" Aiden pleads. "The Jonas Brothers are going to be on!"

Ashley groans and snuggles deeper into my side. "Remind me why we're watching the Kids' Choice Awards?"

I shrug. "Aiden can't get over the Jonas Brothers."

Ashley mutters something along the lines of 'their jeans are tighter than mine' but is quickly cut off by Aiden.

"Are you kidding me?!"

I reach for another cookie. "Let me guess, Kevin got a new haircut."

Aiden stays silent and his eyes stay glued to the TV screen.

Ashley feigns shock. "You know their names?" she asked me in disbelief. "I expected better. Especially from you, Carlin."

"Oh hell no!" Aiden shrieked, turning the TV off this time. "Nick just forgot his lines! Oh whatever. Come on, Brad. Let's go play some croquet."

Ashley looks up in confusion. "Wait, isn't that the stuff you put on salads?"

"Uh… those would be croutons."

"But wouldn't that be a couch that flips into a bed?"

I laugh and kiss her temple lovingly. "No, Ash. That would be a _fu_ton."

"Then what the hell is a croquet?!" she demands.

"It's just a game that old people like to play," Kyla pipes up.

"Oh. I see."

I let out a breath. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"I can think of something," Ashley hints cheekily, and Kyla rolls her eyes.

"Well that's my cue to leave." She stands up and gives us a hug before disappearing up the stairs. "'Night, Spence. 'Night Ash."

Glancing sideways at Ashley, I cock my eyebrow suggestively. She grins and wastes no time in capturing my lips. I sigh against her as I felt her soft, slippery tongue slide into my mouth. Pulling her closer, I felt her hands finding my waist and my own fingers running through her thick, soft curls. Her tongue flicked at mine skillfully and I moaned. Mmm. I couldn't help it. She was just so… _yummy_. And sweet. And gentle. And loving.

Of course we would still go through our bumps and fights along the road. And of course we wouldn't always agree on every single thing.

But at that moment, it was as if everything was finally alright again.

_End._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ah. Sorry for the length and the wait guys. I know, I'm terrible (and extremely cheesy)... But this is the end of this story, and I think I'm going to take a break from writing for a while. Thanks to all who Read/Reviewed/Favorited this, I love you all. Don't stop being so amazing:] See you soon ?  
**

**Peace&Love,**

**Amanda:]  
**


End file.
